Anything for my Bella
by dsmldejection
Summary: Funny One-shot. Esme's POV. Esme loves cooking for Bella. So she must go to the store, right? What happens when a sweet old woman won't leave her alone? Funny in my opinion, R&R! T for safety.


A/N: Okay, so I don't know why I thought about this, but I did, so deal with reading it. As the summary says, Esme visits the local store to shop for ingredients for her next creation. Simple? I think not. Esme's POV.

EPOV

Gathering my things, I walked out the door, shutting it lightly behind me. My destination: the grocery store to shop for my beloved daughter. Since her addition to the family, I had taken up the hobby of trying different recipes for Bella. I just loved cooking for her, and she was so skinny! She made my Edward so happy, I felt I owed her some debt of gratitude. I planned to cook a complicated sounding lasagna for her tonight. She would be spending the night and I wanted to make sure she was well fed.

I sped down the road, in a hurry to get back and start cooking. It was raining when I arrived, naturally. I stepped out of the Mercedes and ran up quite slowly to retrieve a cart from the sidewalk. Stepping into the warm store, I shook out my hair and headed to produce. I grabbed a few green peppers and a bag of onions and headed towards the meat counter. I ran down the list I had in my head and looked for a good sized package of ground beef, trying to avoid those at the deli trying to order lunch meat.

Turning from the refrigerated meet counter, I nearly ran into a sweet looking old lady who worked at the store.

I smiled, my apologetic eyes catching her attention. "Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am. Let me just get out of your wa--" She cut me off with a smile and nearly yelled.

"Oh, that's all right, dear. My goodness you're so beautiful. But so _slender!_ Let's fix that, won't we? Here, have some of this." She held up a tiny slice of meat, rolled up into a tube shape and snugly skewered on a decorative toothpick. I stared at it for a moment until coming back to my senses.

"Oh, well I couldn't! I'm on a diet you see and well, I can't eat that. It would ruin it!" I smiled trying to form other excuses in my head. The old woman shook her head. God, she was persistent.

"Diet? You must be coo-coo! If you lose anymore you'll be the size of this toothpick!" She held it up again to my face as I turned trying to escape her clutches. I turned down the next aisle to get the ingredients for the sauce and noticed she was following me. _Why now did she have to be pushy? I've seen this woman here every time I've visited and _now_ she thinks I'm too small? _I contemplated just giving in and eating the meat. As soon as I did, a flash of me standing at the sink in my bathroom trying to cough the food up. I chill ran down my spine and I continued shopping. The cart was nearly full now, and the woman was still at my side.

"Oh now, it won't kill you will it? Just eat it and I'll let you alone. Please? For me?" Her eyes pleaded with me just as her words did. I looked around and saw that people were staring at me now. "Just eat the dang meat." I pictured them thinking. "Make the old thing happy!" I sighed and grabbed the garbage out of her hand-- quite rudely even for me-- and popped it into my mouth. I wanted to throw up right there in the middle if the store. I smiled, masking my inner thoughts and she smiled back.

"Have a good day!" She yelled. I was half way down the aisle now, trying to leave before she could force something else down my throat. I checked out and loaded my bags into the trunk. I drove even faster home now, trying to keep myself from forming dents in the steering wheel from my rage. I pulled into the garage and unloaded the food, shoving it into the refrigerator and running to my room. Alice appeared in front of me, and started whining at me.

"Emmett blew up an ink ball in my closet! Can I kill him? My god he is in for it!" I shoved her out of the way and mumbled "Yes". She smiled and ran next to me up the stairs. I veered to the side and shut my door as I heard Alice throw Emmett down the stairs, out of her room. I would take care of them later. I slammed my bathroom door shut and kneeled by the toilet and started coughing.

A/N: Okay well _I think it's funny. Anyway, I'm bored and wanted to write something. This is it for this one. Unless you guys come up for another idea I might consider. Let me know!_

_-dsmldejection_


End file.
